Visita
by Briita Kou
Summary: One Shot. Semi-UA/Post-Stars/Side-History/ Hombre!Seiya Mujer!Healer/ Lemon het. Cuando el destino te cambia el rumbo de tus planes, te encuentras con lo inesperado... dicen que un clavo saca a otro, pero para ellos, no era así...


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los tomó prestados para darle vida a las ideas de mi mente dañada xD todo esto sin fin de lucro.

Advertencia: Ésta es una historia Seiya x Healer, poco convencional pero la idea se apoderó de mi mente día y noche ¡hasta que me rendí y la redacte! xDD " Lemon a la vista!" sii! Contiene Lemon así que si eres menor de edad, ¡es bajo tu responsabilidad!

Comenzamos…

* * *

><p><strong>-Visita-<strong>

••

**.**

— ¿Estás seguro? —los ojos violeta de Maker lo miraban con dolor y desconcierto.

—Jamás estuve más seguro de algo —contestó al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla como consuelo —, confíen en mí.

—Prométenos que estarás bien —dijo con tono de preocupación Healer, mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer por sus pupilas color esmeralda.

—Lo prometo —suspiró y tomó de los hombros a la peliplateada, atrayéndola hacia sí y atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo —. Ven Maker —invitó a su otra compañera de batalla de toda la vida y la unió al abrazo de hermandad.

Las dos chicas se aferraron al cuerpo bien formado y cálido de quién consideraban su hermana, aunque ahora tuviera la apariencia de un chico guapo, de cabellera azabache y larga sujetada por una coleta baja, con sus hermosos ojos color zafiro y mirada vivaz con brillo seductor; no importaba la apariencia de Fighter, para ella siempre seria su compañera y su líder, y el cariño que había entre los tres jamás desaparecería aunque estuvieran en galaxias diferente.

— ¿Y si todo sale mal? —la preocupación seguía en la voz de Healer.

— ¡Gracias por los ánimos eeh! —Rió el ojiazul para quitar tensión en sus compañeras —. Ya les dije, todo estará bien.

—Sabía que eras terco pero no pensé que tanto —sonrió forzadamente Maker, sabía que si Seiya las seguía viendo así, le sería más difícil marcharse.

—Es mi último intento —dijo confiado —, de ella depende si se pierde de este cuerazo — les guiño el ojo haciendo que se sonrojaran las dos para después estallar en carcajadas.

—Bueno, nosotras te dejamos para que termines de alistarte —anunció Maker y tomó de la mano a su compañera quien salía con pesadez de la habitación —. Te vemos en el castillo.

Era increíble lo que había hecho, hasta él mismo se sorprendió del valor que tuvo días atrás mientras conversaba con la Princesa Kakyuu sobre las nuevas Sailor del planeta.

•**Inicio de Flash Back•**

—_Es increíble su progreso y la valentía que demuestran en el terreno de batalla —dijo Sailor Fighter quién vestía el ya conocido traje negro de las Guerreras de Kinmoku._

—_No me sorprende querida Fighter —dijo con una sonrisa la Princesa de mirada dulce y carmesí a tono con su cabellera larga —, si fueron entrenadas por las mejores._

—_Princesa… —las mejillas de la guerrera se encendieron —, solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo._

—_Lo sé Fighter —su tono era suave y tranquilo —, pero tú, Maker y Healer son las mejores Sailor que tenemos aquí. Gracias a ustedes, Kinmoku es tan próspero y seguro como lo era antes de que Chaos lo destruyera—sus pupilas denotaron tristeza._

—_No vale la pena recordar eso Princesa —le posó su mano sobre la de ella, en símbolo de apoyo —. Lo que importa es el presente._

—_Tienes razón —asintió la soberana del Planeta de las Flores de Fuego —, lo importante es que ahora ustedes hagan lo que las hace felices._

—_Felices…—la mirada azul de la Sailor miraron el piso y enseguida cambió el tema —. Creo que Healer está pensando seriamente en pedir vacaciones —rio bromeando —, necesita consentirse un poco._

—_Haz dado en el punto Fighter, pienso darles un tiempo libre a las tres para que puedan llevar una vida normal —expreso alegre la princesa —, se respira tranquilidad y si fuera necesario de los servicios, las nuevas Sailors están listas._

—_Eso les dará mucho gusto —el tono de Fighter era entusiasta —, ¡ya quiero ver su reacción!_

—_Ahora mismo las veras —sonrió Kakyuu —, las he llamado también, claro a ti te cité media hora antes._

_La puerta del gran salón donde se encontraban Fighter y la Princesa Kakyuu, se abrió de par en par y fueron anunciadas las dos guerreras que ya se esperaban, Kakyuu dio autorización para que entraran y con un ademán las invito a acercarse._

—_Princesa —al unisón y con una reverencia, se presentaron frente a su gobernante dos Guerreras que vestían el mismo atuendo que Fighter._

—_Siéntense por favor —dijo la Princesa._

— _¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la guerrera castaña frunciendo la frente._

—_No Maker —esbozó una sonrisa la soberana —, quiero preguntarles; ¿Qué les gustaría hacer si tuvieran un largo periodo de vacaciones?_

—_Bu-bueno… —se detuvo a pensar un poco Maker —. Creo que me gustaría tomar un curso intensivo sobre química cuántica._

— _¿Enserio? —Pregunto burlona su compañera de cabellera plateada —. Son vacaciones Maker, no tiempo de tortura y martirio —rieron ella y Fighter._

—_Se le llama aprovechar el tiempo Healer —Maker le lanzó una mirada asesina._

_La ojiverde se encogió de hombros —yo lo llamaría aburrimiento en su máxima plenitud —respondió con una sonrisa socarrona._

—_Y tú, Healer —interrumpió la discusión la Princesa —, ¿Qué harías?_

—_Yo me iría a una playa —sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron —, me la pasaría tirada en la arena o iría a un spa, a que me consintieran como la belleza que soy —su tono ególatra y actitud vanidosa acompañaron sus palabras._

— _¡Vaya! La modestia venia en envoltura aparte —atinó a decir Fighter de broma._

— _¿Y tú Fighter? —cuestiono a la líder de sus guerreras la Princesa._

—_Yo… —su mirada se hizo sombría —. Yo preferiría no tener vacaciones…_

— _¿Pero qué dices? —preguntó incrédula Maker y no era la única a la que tomó de sorpresa la respuesta de la ojiazul._

—_Es verdad… —tras un largo suspiro comenzó a explicar —: Las actividades de restauración, el poner en orden el planeta, el preparar y entrenar a las nuevas Sailors y todo eso que me mantiene la cabeza ocupada, es lo que me permite seguir en pie y cuerda… —sus pupilas se cristalizaron, lagrimas atravesaron sus mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza de contar que aún no la había superado —. Es por eso que intentó mantenerme ocupada, ¡no sé qué rayos pasa conmigo! —se reprochaba a si misma entre su llanto —, pensé que la olvidaría al cabo de unos meses, pero cada que cierro los ojos para dormir, ¡ahí esta! Aparece su imagen sonriéndome, se adueña de mis noches, mi insomnio lleva su nombre, la amo y creo que así será por siempre —, los tres pares de ojos en la habitación la miraban empañados —aun después de cuatro años, sueño con volverla a abrazar y decirle al oído "te amo bombón"…_

_El silencio inundó el salón, Maker y Healer sin pensarlo fueron hasta donde su amiga y la abrazaron, lloraron con ella; la princesa intentó mantener su postura, intentó hablar pero no sabía cómo consolar a su mejor guerrera. _

_Después de unos minutos eternos en la misma escena y meditando la situación, la Soberana de Kinmoku hablo: _

—_Fighter…_

_Las tres guerreras ocuparon sus lugares, limpiándose las lágrimas y mediante respiraciones profundas lograron tranquilizarse y poner atención a su princesa._

—_En verdad, ¿amas a la Princesa Serena? —preguntó pasiva._

—_Sí, princesa —nuevamente bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas._

—_Eres libre Fighter —dos lagrimas frías y silenciosas aparecieron en el rostro de Kakyuu al decir lo anterior. Las tres Sailors la miraron sin entender._

— _¿Libre? —preguntó la ojiazul._

—_Maker te relevara de tu cargo como Líder de las Sailor Star Lights del Planeta Kinmoku._

—_Pe-pero Princesa no… —los ojos de Fighter se abrieron como platos —, No era esa la intensión de mi confesión…_

—_Solo dime —la postura de la princesa era seria —, ¿Qué harás Fighter?_

—_Regresare al planeta Tierra —sin pensarlo respondió —, como Seiya Kou… —volteó a ver a sus compañeras de batallas quien lo miraban con incredulidad —. Ya que Maker tomará mi cargo, no creo que haya problema alguno en que deje esta identidad definitivamente._

— _¿Qué? —Casi gritando Healer abordo a su compañera —, ¿nos dejaras definitivamente?_

—_Healer tranquila —le ordenó Kakyuu —, si esa es la decisión de Fighter debemos respetarla —y giró para mirar detenidamente a la hasta ahora líder —, solo ten en cuenta que no habrá marcha atrás, se eliminará tu identidad guerrera._

—_Lo sé —asintió con valor la pelinegra._

—_Te veré después de la cena en la biblioteca del castillo —finalizó —, pueden marcharse._

•**Fin de Flash Back•**

Era difícil dejarlo todo atrás claro, pero él tenía esa esperanza; algo le decía que hiciera un último intentó, no quería morir con la duda del "si hubiera..." prefería arriesgarse una vez más. Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y las llevó al sótanojunto con una nota que decía "_si nadie reclama estas cajas en un lapso de 6 meses, favor de tirar a la basura todas mis pertenencias atte. Seiya Kou (Fighter)_". Echó un último vistazo a su departamento, salió con una pequeña maleta y partió hacia el castillo.

••

Los guardias de la puerta principal dieron instrucciones de la Princesa Kakyuu para Seiya, que se dirigiera al ala norte, él sin saber lo que se encontraría caminó en esa dirección. En el jardín de esa zona del castillo se encontraban concentradas todas las Sailor Star Lights, tanto cadetes como oficiales, lideradas por Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer quienes al verlo acercarse dieron la orden a las guerreras de hacer reverencia; al ver desde los pasillos altos del castillo tal espectáculo un nudo en la garganta apareció, rodaron algunas lágrimas de emoción y melancolía. La Princesa Kakyuu lo despidió con un abrazo y ordenó descanso a su ejercitó, permitiendo que Maker y Healer se acercaran a despedirse también.

—Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irte —dijo Maker con una sonrisa sufrida.

—Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? —Lo abrazó Healer —, escribe seguido —bromeó para hacer más ligera la despedida.

—Te mandaré recuerditos también —siguió la broma el chico.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes —expuso la castaña mientras le golpeaba el brazo —, y si se pone difícil la princesita —refiriéndose a Serena Tsukino —, la duermes y te la robas —soltando una carcajada.

—Recuerda Fighter —lo miró sonrojada la Princesa —, perdón Seiya —corrigió —, no gastes tus privilegios, ¡cuídalos!

— ¡Eppa! —Protesta celosa Healer —: ¿Cuáles privilegios?

—Digamos que… —contestó con tono engreído —, los chicos como yo siempre tienen privilegios —le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Tonto! — Le respondió la peliplateada —. Apenas unas horas siendo Seiya y tienes el ego hasta los cielos ¡Jah! —añadió cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues, es el momento… —se despidió con una sonrisa, la melancolía lo invadió pero sabía que volvería a ver a esa chiquilla de peinado de odangos y mirada celestial, ésta vez la conquistaría se dijo a sí mismo, eso le dio fuerzas para marcharse de su planeta amado.

**.**

••

Acostado en un gran sofá color azul marino, se encontraba Seiya recorriendo con la mirada el departamento que lucía impecable y bien ordenado.

—Vaya, pensé que jamás acabaría —sonrió para sí mismo —, la otra vez fue más fácil con la ayuda de Yaten y Taiki —recordó con tristeza —. Bueno Seiya, ¡es hora de buscar a tu bombón!

Se dirigió al baño, después de varios minutos ya estaba listo, tomó sus gafas de sol —_es ahora o nunca_ — pensó al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

**.**

••

En los jardines del palacio de Kinmoku se encontraban Maker y Healer sentadas en una banca de madera color rojo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Seiya —dijo con preocupación la castaña.

—Yo también, tuve un sueño algo perturbador sobre él —contestó su compañera —, creo que deberíamos ir a verlo.

—Vayamos a hablar con la Princesa para pedir su autorización.

—Creo que iré solo yo —propuso Healer —, tú ahora tienes el cargo de líder de las Sailors.

—Tienes razón —afirmo Maker —, ¿hará aparición Yaten Kou?

—Jamás —frunció el ceño la peliplateada —, no volveré a pasar como hombre a menos que sea forzosamente necesario. Y en este caso no creo que haya problema alguno si voy tal cual a la Tierra.

—Bueno, no te enojes —sonrió divertida la mayor de las chicas —, vamos entonces; la princesa debe estar en la sala principal.

**.**

••

Mirando la televisión, se encontraba Kenji Tsukino cuando oyó sonar el timbre de la puerta de su casa.

—Yo voy —gritó en dirección a la cocina donde se encontraba su esposa haciendo la cena.

—Ok cariño —contestó Ikuko.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó mirando extrañado a aquel joven que al verlo mostró nerviosismo.

—Buenas Tardes Sr. Tsukino. —dijo Seiya después de aclararse la garganta.

—Buenas Tardes joven…

—Kou —extendió la mano —. Seiya Kou.

La cara del hombre cambio por completo — ¿así que tú eres el famoso Seiya? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Este…

—Pasa, pasa —lo hizo entrar antes de que pudiera decir algo más el ojiazul —. Ahorita le hablo a Serena, toma asiento.

—Gracias —aunque estaba apenado, la familiaridad con la que lo trato Kenji hizo que perdiera los nervios.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos y nadie aparecía en la sala, eso provocó una oleada de emociones en Seiya; arrepentimiento, ganas de salir corriendo, ansiedad de verla, hasta el pensamiento loco de subir las escaleras y entrar a su recamara. Su pie comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente liberando tensión, recorrió con la vista la habitación, sus ojos se toparon con una foto familiar con marco de madera y un desperfecto en Serena — _¡Darien!__Que mal se ve junto a bombón _— aunque no podría negar que ella se veía feliz y entonces una punzada en la boca del estómago lo hizo dudar —_tal vez esto es un e…_

— ¡Seiya! —Saludo con entusiasmo una rubia de mirada celeste, regresando a Seiya al momento —. Cuando me dijo mi papá que eras tú no lo podía creer —dijo acercándose para recibir al chico con un afectuoso abrazo.

—Bombón —le sonrió —, te ves preciosa —se quedó mirándola como tonto, ya no era la niña que el recordaba; sus formas eran ya las de una mujer, una mujer hermosa. Su mirada dulce y la frescura de su sonrisa quedaron intactas a pesar de los años.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Seiya! —Sus mejillas subieron de tono —, ¡me sonrojas! —Contestó con inocencia.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —un bloqueo mental vino a él, no sabía cómo comenzar y la foto que vio le quito seguridad, ya no tenía ni la mínima esperanza de que esto fuera a resultar como tantas veces lo imaginó, lo planeó y otras tantas lo soñó.

—Bien —respondió sentándose e invitando a Seiya con la mano para que también lo hiciera —, estoy en la universidad, aún me frecuento con las chicas, Sailor Moon no ha tenido la necesidad de aparecer —sonrió —, eso me da más tiempo para mí y para poder estar con Darien.

—Ya veo —a pesar de que esas palabras le afectaron, lo disimuló muy bien con una sonrisa fría.

— ¿Ustedes cómo han estado? ¿Maker, Healer y la Princesa Kakyuu? —regreso la pregunta la chica.

—Bien, todo tranquilo.

— ¿Vienes de visita o cuestiones de trabajo? —dijo en tono de broma Serena.

—Vine por ti…

— ¿Cómo? —su expresión fue de sorpresa con miedo.

—Bombón, yo… — al ver la reacción de la chica se dio un golpe en la cabeza mental y deseo no haber sido tan directo —. Yo te amo y vine a pedirte una oportunidad, durante este tiempo no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón, por favor…

—Perdón Seiya… —se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos —. Yo estoy con Darien, lo amo y no podría dejarlo, sabes que es nuestro destino pero también por el gran amor que le tengo —los ojos de Seiya se cristalizaron —, yo te quiero mucho pero no te puedo corresponder…

—Perdóname tú a mi bombón —la interrumpió pues escucharla lo estaba lacerando en demasía, se puso de pie y sin mirarla para que no viera las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro continuó —: creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—Sei…

En tres zancadas Seiya ya estaba en la puerta, antes de abrirla se limpió las lágrimas para después retirarse. Se sentía tan estúpido y tan dolido, dejo atrás su vida, a sus amigas, su hogar y su misión por seguir un sueño guajiro. Quiso luchar pero sabía desde el principio que esa guerra la tenía perdida, pero bien; tenía que hacerlo, el oírla decir que no había siquiera una pizca de esperanza entre ellos le hizo entender; ahora necesitaba un plan, necesitaba pensar que haría de su vida, ahora que era solo Seiya Kou, sin responsabilidad. Se tenía que buscar una razón para seguir vivo, pero eso lo haría después, pues en ese momento solo quería curar la herida que le desangraba el corazón.

"Music & Beer" un bar sofisticado situado a dos cuadras del departamento que ocupaba el desaparecido grupo musical Three Lights y el refugio perfecto para Seiya y su mal de amores. Ahí estaba en la barra, solo con una copa de _martell_ en las manos y su mente reproduciendo esas palabras dolorosas con las que Serena había ahogado sus ilusiones y sus sueños.

••

La luna ya estaba en lo alto del firmamento cuando Seiya salió del bar un poco aturdido, efecto del alcohol ingerido y caminada rumbo a su departamento —_hace bastante frio_ —pensó mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla. Al acercarse al edificio notó desde lejos a una mujer de cabello largo vestida solo con un short de mezclilla ajustado a su perfecta figura y que permitían apreciar sus bien torneadas piernas, y una blusa de tirantes igual ceñida al cuerpo —_vaya, parece que no soy el único que no se preparó para esta noche helada_—se dijo para sí el ojiazul sin poder despegar la vista de aquella chica que se encontraba recargada a un costado de la puerta de entrada atajándose del frio; a unos cuantos metros de llegar al pórtico un par de ojos color esmeralda se clavaron en sus pupilas.

— ¡Hasta que apareces Seiya! —dijo la mujer haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Healer? —Preguntó sorprendido —, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Muriendo de frío —respondió con ironía —, ¿no ves?

Seiya sonrió — ¿me extrañabas cierto? —Coqueteó —, lo sé, soy irresistible.

— ¡Tonto! —Le golpeó el brazo —, abre que hace frío y llevo esperándote aquí más de tres horas —el olor a alcohol entro por su nariz —. ¡tomaste! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?

—Te cuento en el departamento —introdujo la llave y giro para abrir, subieron por el elevador, Seiya preguntó por Maker y cómo iban las cosas en Kinmoku, se relajó al saber que todo estaba bien, solo tenía la duda del porque Healer se encontraba ahí, pero sin importar cual fuera la razón, le hacía tanto bien el que ella estuviera ahí.

Al entrar al departamento Seiya corrió a su recamara a ducharse para quitarse lo mareado aparte de que se sentía avergonzado que su amiga hubiera notado su aliento alcohólico; mientras,Healer se dirigió a la habitación que alguna vez ocupó como dormitorio buscando alguna chamarra o sweater que hubiera olvidado y le sirviera para calentar su gélido cuerpo.

Seiya que se encontraba ya en la sala recostado en el sofá con solo un pantsazul marino y el torso descubierto, silbó al ver salir a Healer de la habitación —, que… ¡sexy! —Dijo y una sonrisa lobuna apareció en su rostro —. Te ves muy bien con mi saco.

— ¡Cállate! —Exclamó sonrojada la platinada —, fue lo único que encontré.

—Y te asienta a la perfección ¡eeh! —No podía despegarle los ojos de encima —, un poco grande —meditó un poco —. Eso da el efecto de que no traes nada abajo.

— ¡Tonto! —le dio una patada suave para que le hiciera espacio en el sofá, sus mejillas aún se veían ruborizadas.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre venir vestida así en vísperas del invierno a Tokio —dijo riendo.

— ¡Como estoy pendiente todos los días por saber que temporada es aquí! —Contestó con sarcasmo —. Mejor dime, ¿ya la viste?

—Pues si…

—No cambio nada ¿cierto? —no hacía falta que lo confirmará, lo adivinó por su mirada triste, el zafiro de sus ojos era opaco; y claro por el olor a alcohol que despedía, Seiya no era de los que les gustará tomar.

—No…

— ¿Ahora que harás? ¿Regresaras? —cuestionó la ojiverde.

—No —negó con la cara agachada —, me quedaré aquí.

Un silencio incómodo se apodero de la sala, Healer tenía la mirada fija en las mangas del saco rojo que llevaba puesto, mientras jugaba con sus dedos en la costura de las mismas. Seiya con la mente en blanco la miraba fijamente, regresando de a poco a la realidad, se sintió atraído por las finas facciones del rostro de Healer, sus hermoso ojos esmeraldas y su sedoso cabello plateado que enmarcaba su cara, sintió deseos de besar esos rojos y bien delineados labios entre abiertos que prometían mucho a simple vista. Bajo la mirada, el verla portar su saco lo hizo imaginar un par de cosas excitantes, se saboreó la piel lechosa de sus piernas bien formadas, por primera vez en su vida vio a su acompañante como mujer y le fascinó lo que descubrió ante sus ojos —_es perfecta, casi irreal_ — pensó mientras posaba de nuevo sus ojos en los labios manzana de la platinada.

—Hmm… —alzó la vista Healer al sentir la mirada de Seiya quien sonrió y miró rápidamente a otro punto —, ¿estás bien? —pregunto al ver el sonrojo en el rostro del ojiazul.

—Si —intentó sonar casual — _¡idiota! Deja de pensar estupideces_ —se regañó mentalmente —, _debe ser aún efecto del alcohol._

— Maker y yo tuvimos un presentimiento sobre ti —dijo con seriedad —, es por eso que pedí autorización para venir a verte.

— ¡No mientas! —En modo arrogante —, viniste por que no puedes vivir sin mi ¿cierto?

— ¡Kaeh! — Rió tras el comentario de Seiya —, ¿estás borracho no?

—Sinceramente —mostró una sonrisa lobuna —, no… no tome demasiado, solo para quitar el mal sabor, pero estoy totalmente consiente de lo que hago y digo —su mirada se oscureció por el deseo.

—Okaay… —Healer lo miro extrañada.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Acortó un poco la distancia entre ambos —, ¡pero me contestas con sinceridad eeh!

—Claro, yo te resuelvo tus dudas existenciales pequeño Seiya —dijo divertida la chica mientras palmeaba ligero la cabeza de su amigo.

—Jajá, ¡que chistosita! Bueno —se acomodó en el sofá para verla directamente —, ¿Por qué no tienes novio?

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó burlesca Healer.

—Contesta —insistió.

—Porque… supongo que nadie me merece —vanidad al mil en su ser.

— ¿Nadie?

—Solo he conocido a un hombre que está a mi nivel —dijo con egocentrismo.

— ¿Quién? —a cada pregunta la distancia era menor entre los dos.

—Yaten Kou —se echó a reír tras su respuesta, Seiya la siguió en la risa —, ¡es verdad! —recalcó con severidad.

—Pues yo conozco a alguien mucho mejor que él —Seiya seguía acortando distancia con la peli plateada.

— ¿Ah sí? — Desafió con desdén la chica —, y ¿de quién hablas?

—De un chico alto, de buen cuerpo y sensual, ojos color azul, pero no un azul cualquiera —ya solo se encontraba a escasos veinte minutos del rostro de ella —, es un azul seductor.

—Este… —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, temblaba pero no de miedo si no de deseo, Seiya intentaba provocarla y lo estaba logrando.

—Y que se muere por besar los labios de una sensual diosa kinmokiana… — se acercó a su rostro, la tomó de la nuca, su deseo le quemaba la piel. Ella no se hizo para atrás ni intento zafarse de su agarre; los labios de Seiya atraparon los de la ojiverde, eran besos intensos, una batalla furiosa entre sus lenguas se debatía en la boca de ella, Seiya se encontraba ya encima de la peli plateada quien dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras él lamia su cuello, le desabrocho el saco que la cubría. No había tiempo para dudar, ninguno de los dos podía pensar el si eso estaba mal, ambos lo deseaban aún sin antes haberles siquiera pasado por la cabeza.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia su dormitorio, la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí y volvió a besarla. Con un leve empujón, la hizo caer de espaldas en la cama y se situó sobre ella.

Seiya siguió besando, lamiendo y en ocasiones mordisqueando el cuello y bajando hasta los hombros, con astucia bajo los tirantes de la blusa aguamarina que traía, jaloneó la tela hasta dejarla en la cintura dejando al descubierto los senos erguidos de Healer y dibujo ardientes besos en ellos; haciéndola gemir y clavar los dedos en el torso de él que acariciaba con detenimiento disfrutando de ese cuerpo perfecto que la hacía llenarse de excitación.

—Voy a hacerte mía —murmuró con la voz ronca detrás del oído de Healer —, con mis manos… —le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndola estremecer —, con mi boca… —le mordió el lóbulo —. Y con mi cuerpo —lentamente fue bajando sus labios sobre su piel; de nuevo rozó con sus labios un pezón, la tibieza de su lengua hizo aparición trazando figuras invisibles y descendió con detenimiento para saborear cada milímetro de piel.

Paso por el abdomen plano y firme de Healer, deteniéndose en el diminuto y sexy ombligo aprisionándolo suavemente con los dientes. Con la punta de su lengua recorrió en línea recta a la orilla del short de mezclilla, sus manos se encargaron del botón y sin miramientos se deshicieron tanto de ello y de la prenda rosada que estaba debajo.

Le abrió con extremada delicadeza las piernas —eres tan perfecta… — susurró para después acercar sus labios al valle exquisito de Healer, su cálido aliento la hizo gemir un tono más alto.

Sonrió levemente de satisfacción al oírla, deslizó suavemente su lengua por los pliegues de su intimidad.

—Sei…ya… —jadeó su nombre y hundió sus dedos en la cabellera azabache de quien le causaba esas sensaciones tan deliciosas, Seiya seguía lamiéndola con vehemencia, con la punta de la lengua circulaba para después pasar su lengua entera con lentitud y entraba explorando más allá; ayudándose de su pulgar que juguetonamente estimulaba su clítoris.

Healer se arqueaba gimiendo, su respiración ya entre cortada y acelerada, hundió sus dedos con más fuerza en el cabello largo de él, se mordió el labio inferior —vamos, no te limites… —escuchó la voz ronca de Seiya, sintió de nuevo su lengua en ella. Dejándose llevar gimió liberando el placer contenido, sintió fuegos artificiales estallando dentro de sí por la fuerza del orgasmo que la lengua de Seiya le provocó.

Seiya volvió a subir besando su cuerpo, bajándose el pants y bóxer negro que ocultaba su virilidad urgente. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada ardiente de Healer, una sonrisa pícara le mostró su aprobación y con decisión movió la cadera hacia enfrente penetrándola de a poco suave pero con firmeza para que se fuera acostumbrando a sentirlo en su estrecho interior; la conocía de toda la vida, sabía que esta era su primera vez por eso estaba siendo cuidadoso además que no era una chica cualquiera, había un cariño y un lazo especial entre ellos.

Healer respiraba por la boca aferrando sus manos a la espalda ancha del ojiazul, sintió un poco de dolor al principio que con cada embate se iba transformando en placer, hasta perderse en la irracional sensación de tenerlo dentro.

Seiya fue estableciendo el ritmo de las embestidas; el sudor, los besos, las lamidas y mordidas los hicieron perderse por completo en el cuerpo del otro. Jadearon y entre gemidos de gozo gritaron sus nombres mientras Seiya seguía sacudiendo su cadera, cada vez los movimientos eran más deprisa para culminar en un grito entremezclado cuando llegaron juntos al éxtasis.

••

El ruido habitual de la ciudad que vivía muy a prisa lo hizo despertar, lo primero que vieron sus ojos al abrirse fue la espalda desnuda de Healer quien dormía a su lado, acaricio con suavidad su brazo —_es tan bella_ —se dijo a si mismo sintiendo en su vientre bajo nuevamente el deseo de poseerla.

Asegurándose que la platinada aun dormía profundamente, la acomodó boca abajo sobre el colchón, abrió un poco las piernas estilizadas y se colocó encima tomándola de las caderas y hundió la punta de su miembro en el cálido sexo de Healer quien con un pequeño gemido anunciaba que había despertado ante la exquisita sensación de ser penetrada suavemente. Su espalda se arqueó ante el placer, sentía sobre su cuello la respiración de Seiya que la cubría con su cuerpo mientras sacudía la cadera lentamente.

—Buenos días —saludo jadeante el chico sin perder el ritmo de sus movimientos. Como respuesta recibió un gemido y vio una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en los labios entre abiertos de Healer.

Incorporando su torso, Seiya subió un poco las caderas de la peli plateada para profundizar las embestidas, enseguida sincronizaron movimientos de cadera aumentando de intensidad y velocidad. Los dedos delgados de Healer se enterraban en las sabanas, los gemidos constantes y sin restricciones hacían eco en la habitación. Y al final, el resultado de la noche anterior se volvía a repetir, los dos al unisón gritaron llegando al electrizante orgasmo.

Seiya se dejó caer de espaldas a un lado de Healer, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos en silencio, tratando de reponer su respiración y oyendo el palpitar a mil su corazón. Una sonrisa dulce apareció en el rostro de Healer, la cual fue contestada de la misma manera de parte de Seiya.

—Necesito una ducha urgente —soltó la ojiverde sonriendo.

—Preparare algo para desayunar mientras tú te bañas —contestó sentándose en la cama.

—Me parece perfec… —un beso repentino en los labios la interrumpió, para después dejarla estática en la cama observando como desaparecía tras la puerta de la recamara el chico de la cabellera azabache.

••

El olor a Hot Cakes se apodero de todo el departamento, en la cocina se veía a Seiya esmerándose en preparar dos platos y sirviendo dos tazas de café.

—Vaya —con el cabello color plata aun húmedo y suelto, se acercó Healer —, huele delicioso, espero sepan igual —bromeó sacándole la lengua.

— ¡Que graciosita eeh! —Rió mientras llevaba el desayuno a la mesa —. Ya está servido, siéntate.

Mientras comían, Healer volvió a preguntar a Seiya sobre su futuro.

—Entonces, ¿ya no regresaras a Kinmoku?

—No —dio un sorbo a su café —, ahora solo soy Seiya Kou, quiero hacer mi vida aquí, aunque no será como lo había planeado pero sigo firme en mi decisión.

—Entiendo, eso me da mucho gusto —contestó clavando su mirada esmeralda en el plato de comida.

— ¿Tú qué harás? —preguntó Seiya intentando sutilmente sacar a platica lo que sucedió entre ellos.

—Tengo que regresar a Kinmoku —contesto desganada —, solo me dejaron ausentar por poco tiempo de mi cargo.

— ¿Cuándo te iras? —su tono era serio.

—Hoy…

— ¿En la tarde?

Negó con la cabeza —después del desayuno — y tomó la taza de café.

— ¿Tan pronto?— cuestionó sorprendido y un poco irritado.

—Así es esto…

Y en silencio terminaron de desayunar, Healer no volvió a alzar la vista durante ese tiempo y Seiya la miraba sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar.

—Gracias —dijo Healer levantándose y recogiendo los trastes para llevarlos al fregadero.

—Healer yo… —la detuvo del brazo y la giro frente de él, dudó un poco pero se armó de valor, no sabía en qué momento las cosas se pusieron tensas entre ellos, si al despertar todo iba de maravilla —. Lo que paso anoche…

—No te preocupes —dijo con desdén —, entiendo por qué pasó y de verdad; espero te haya servido de algo.

— ¿¡Eh!? — Con gesto de confusión continuó —: ¡Hey! No sé qué estés pensando que fue la razón que me llevo a hacer lo que hicimos, pero déjame decirte que estás totalmente equivocada —le aclaró al ver la mirada dolida de la peliplateada.

—Enserio —lo miró duramente —, no hace falta que expliques nada, lo necesitabas…

—No fue por ella… —la miró directamente a los ojos para que leyera en ellos que no mentía —, Ni siquiera pensé en ella desde que te vi afuera del edificio. Lo hice porque así lo sentí, porque te deseo y por…

—Es mejor que olvidemos esto —dijo con voz fría—, tengo que marcharme.

••

Un abrazo doloroso y distante fue lo que tuvieron de despedida y así partió, algo se había roto entre ellos después de esa visita. Ambos lo sabían.

.

••

— ¡Así que Seiya está bien después de todo! —suspiró aliviada Maker después de que Healer le diera un resumen de su viaje a la Tierra, obviamente omitiendo la mejor parte de su estancia allá.

—Pues si —levantó los hombros Healer con indiferencia —. Seiya es fuerte y sé que logrará salir adelante.

—Ojala y pronto encuentre alguna chica terrestre que lo enamoré —externó la castaña —, y lo haga olvidar a Tsukino.

—Ajá… —el rostro de la ojiverde se tornó descompuesto.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —mirando extrañada a su compañera.

—Nada —mintió —, es el viaje, aún me siento cansada.

—Ve a descansar —le sugirió —, mañana te incorporas a tus actividades.

—Sí, gracias —se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y emprendió camino a su casa. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, torturándose con los recuerdos que le erizaban la piel y la llenaban de rabia al mismo tiempo — _¡Pero si eres una tonta! ¿Cómo te fuiste a enamorar de Seiya en tan solo una noche? _—empuñando las manos para contener el coraje se reprochaba. Justificaba lo que sentía diciendo que solo era porque Seiya es el primer hombre con quien estuvo —_pero no es amor, no lo es… nadie se enamora solo por hacer el… tener sexo _ — intentaba convencerse de que no significaba nada y que pronto se le pasaría esa confusión.

.

••

Meses después…

El timbre de un lujoso departamento, se hizo oír en repetidas ocasiones, sacando de quicio a quién se disponía a abrir aún en pijama.

— ¡Ya voy! —gritó a unos metros de la puerta. Al abrir se quedó boquiabierta —, pero, ¿Qué...

—Hola —quitándose las gafas de sol, una sonrisa apareció tras el saludo —. Healer yo, necesitaba verte —con un suave empujón hizo entrar a la chica a su departamento, cerrando tras el la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —miró aún sorprendida a aquel chico de cabellera azabache que la miraba con ese brillo que tiempo atrás la desarmó dejándola a su merced.

—Ya te dije, necesitaba verte, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti —la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, con una sonrisa lobuna, agregó —: Vine a hacerte una visita…

.

••

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Ü<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado este shot loco xDD bueno ¡no tan loco!

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a mi beta/sempai **PaulaLunatica** por todo el apoyo a lo largo de la redacción de esta historia, a **Demencia** igual por la ayuda en mis momentos de frustración xDD Las dos por darme mucha inspiración jajaja ¡Las Amo!

Si tienen dudas, sugerencias, reclamos o porque no ¡felicitaciones! /u\ dejen reviews que tan feliz me hacen y me ayudan a mejor.

¡Gracias!

Los quiere…

**-****Briita'****ღ**


End file.
